


Стенобитная гильотина

by Dekstroza, WTF_Frostiron_2019



Series: WTF Frostiron 2019: мини (от R до NC-17) [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Frostiron_2019/pseuds/WTF_Frostiron_2019
Summary: Тони хочет секса с Локи. Очень. Локи, кажется, тоже, но есть одно маленькое "но". Хотя... Не такое уж оно и маленькое!





	Стенобитная гильотина

— О, норны, нет, нельзя, — простонал Локи, отдергивая руки от Тони. Как от прокаженного или, того хуже, словно Тони опять не может контролировать Экстремис и сделал Локи больно. Но вирус работал как часы, а на все болячки Тони проверялся регулярно, что бы ни думали некоторые о его инстинкте самосохранения и заботе о собственном здоровье, так что никаких причин для подобного поведения у Локи не было и быть не могло. И тем не менее вот оно — самое дорогое во Вселенной божество, сидит на самом краешке кровати, обхватив себя руками и понурив голову. Тут и идиот поймет, что дело плохо. А Тони точно не идиот.

И не то чтобы его ни разу не обламывали в жизни. Обламывали, конечно, несмотря на все деньги и чудовищную харизму, от которой сам он, бывало, уставал. Но чтобы вот так, в самый разгар прелюдии? Когда до полноценного сумасшедшего траха оставались считанные минуты? Такого, кажется, еще не было ни разу.

А ведь так все хорошо началось! Сначала на диване, потом в коридоре, а после и в спальне. Губы Локи клеймили его кожу, оставляя горячие отметины в самых неожиданных местах. Тони очень надеялся, что некоторые следы продержатся хотя бы до утра. Стив при виде них очень смешно краснел, а Бартон каждый раз норовил подавиться чаем, хотя у самих шеи выглядели ничуть не лучшим образом.

Потом Локи бережно освободил Тони от остатков одежды (светлая память костюму от Тома Форда), заставляя чувствовать себя самым драгоценным, нужным, единственным и сильно желанным. Очень сильно, если верить бугру у Локи между ног. После, предупредительно согрев смазку на своих волшебных пальцах, Локи со знанием дела воспользовался ими так, что Тони смог ощутить себя на небесах, а не на приеме у проктолога. И в тот момент, когда Тони потянулся за презервативом, – потому что проверки проверками, но безопасность в анальном сексе — это то, о чем Роуди Тони все уши прожужжал, – Локи внезапно отшатнулся на другой конец кровати. Вот прямо отпрыгнул. 

В другой момент Тони с удовольствием бы поаплодировал гибкости и грациозности, которые тот продемонстрировал своим кульбитом, но сейчас было не до того. Недоумение вкупе с болезненно ноющим от перевозбуждения членом, который, несмотря ни на что, и не думал опадать, как-то не способствовали восхищению. Особенно если учесть, что снизу Тони собирался быть первый в жизни раз. С Локи, которому Тони верил как самому себе и даже, кажется, немного больше. И вот, пожалуйста! Как там любит повторять Романова? "Поматросил и бросил – обидно, а не матросил и бросил — оскорбительно?" Тони был на полпути между первым и вторым и пока не понимал, чего больше — обиды или оскорблённости. 

Хотя, наверное, и с тем и с другим стоило немного притормозить, потому что Локи и сам выглядел не особо счастливым внезапно принятым решением. Нет, если быть честным до конца, он выглядел расстроенным до слез. А Тони никогда не хотел стать причиной огорчения Локи. И не потому, что Тор за младшего братишку глотку порвет, а потом еще и станцует на костях, а потому…. Ну, потому… Ну, понятно без слов ведь, да? 

— Может, объяснишь? — Тони осторожно присел рядом с Локи. — Чем я настолько оказался нехорош, что ты передумал меня трахать? Ну, знаешь, в целях повышения квалификации и всё такое прочее? Вроде спереди подстриг, сзади — проэпилировал. Клизму, опять же, до прозрачной воды, прости за подробности, ставил, так что наверняка там теперь от чистоты скрипеть должно. Или свистеть. Нет, если ты брезгуешь — я пойму. Все же задница остается задницей, как ее ни надраивай до блеска. Тем более, что лично я не из брезгливых. Нет, не то чтобы мне нравилось копаться в чужих кишках, в смысле, я этого ни разу не делал. Уф, да, только не смейся. Великий плейбой Тони Старк ни разу не искал у мужика простату. И не пробовал делать римминг. Или минет. Ну, в смысле… Но Локи, ради тебя я готов к невозможному — достать до простаты языком.

— Судя по длине твоего языка, ты планируешь заняться своей? — Локи мрачно ухмыльнулся, и Тони счел это маленькой победой. 

— Если ты сейчас не объяснишь, что вот это только что было, придется, — Тони постарался вложить в интонации максимум сарказма, чтобы Локи не подумал чего на свой счет, но голос предательски дрогнул в самом конце. Да, Тони вовсе не улыбалось снова возвращаться к игрушкам и с тоской вздыхать о несбыточном. Потому что, помилуй боже, после одного взгляда на Локи Тони не мог мечтать больше ни о ком другом. А ведь тот еще даже штаны ни разу не снял! Да и хрен с ними, со штанами, может и вовсе их не снимать, лишь бы не сидел так далеко и не пытался снова стать чужим. Черт, серьезно, похоже Тони действительно влип... 

Тони вздохнул, и на этот вздох эхом отозвался Локи. Потом решительно подвинулся ближе, наколдовывая Тони на плечи подогретый халат и прогоняя неприятные мурашки с остывающей кожи.

— Ты помнишь, как Беннер приставал к нам с Тором по поводу биометрии среднего асгардца?

— Ну, вас с ним средними при всем желании не назовешь, но да, я помню эту его идею фикс с ростом, весом и прочими подробностями. Он потом еще неделю как пришибленный ходил.

— И наверняка поделился с тобой подробностями… — Локи вопросительно посмотрел на Тони, и тому не оставалось ничего другого, как признаться.

— Да ни черта он мне не сказал. Похлопал по плечу сочувственно и посоветовал три новых асаны в йоге. А! И обещал, если что, не засыпать, если мне вдруг снова надо будет выговориться. Мне будет надо? Локи?

Тот еще раз вздохнул и пожал плечами.

— Мой рост шесть футов четыре дюйма. Вес — почти пятьсот двадцать пять фунтов.

— Ну, и что? — Тони все еще не понимал.

— О норны! Ты знаешь, какая удельная плотность твоего тела?

— Как у морской воды. Приблизительно. Черт. Черт! Черт! Черт! — Тони закрыл лицо руками и принялся нервно хихикать, когда до него наконец дошло. — Выходит, ты там как мрамор. Или алюминий. Мрамор, конечно, поэтичнее и красивее. Хотя мне ближе металл. Черт, а я-то уже навоображал себе хрен знает что, — Тони попытался взять себя в руки и решительно посмотрел на Локи. — Локи, счастье мое златорогое, не думаю, что это проблема. Люди чего только не пихают в себя ради удовольствия, и, поверь мне, всякие металлические штуки не на последнем месте.

— Да ты хоть понимаешь, что будет, если я, засунув в тебя член, потеряю контроль?! — Теперь Локи смотрел на него как на полного идиота. — А что потеряю — это и к вёльве не ходи. Это не лесть, Тони, это истина, которую признает любой, кто хоть раз видел тебя со спины. Или в профиль… — рука Локи невольно собственнически потянулась к заду Тони, но он тут же отдернул пальцы.

— По-моему, ты преувеличиваешь… — попробовал успокоить его Тони в надежде, что ладонь вернется на место, но добился только того, что Локи резко встал и начал решительно стаскивать штаны.

— Воу, воу, воу, полегче, большой парень. Что ты задумал?

— Простую демонстрацию, раз слова до тебя не доходят! — Локи наконец разобрался с завязками и вышагнул из упавших на пол брюк. 

Во рту у Тони стало подозрительно сухо. Самые смелые фантазии не шли ни в какое сравнение с тем, что представилось его взору. Нет, он, конечно, ожидал размера, но чтобы _такое_? Тони знал, что прямая кишка, конечно, способна к растяжению, но тут, пожалуй, надо смазывать все вплоть до желудка. Как минимум. Если только Локи не порвёт его нахрен еще на входе. И словно уже продемонстрированного было мало, Локи шагнул к стене и боднул — по-другому Тони описать то движение, что он сделал бедрами, попросту не мог — ее членом. Стена жалобно хрустнула и сдалась божественному напору. Оставалось только радоваться, что там, куда сейчас попал член Локи, не было никого из людей. Во всяком случае, Тони очень сильно на это надеялся. Сам он сейчас точно не хотел бы оказаться с другой стороны. 

— Ты как? Все нормально? Не поранился? — Тони бросился к Локи, который, судя по неловким движениям, кажется, немного застрял. Ноги у него при этом неприятно подрагивали. В свое оправдание Тони мог только сказать, что когда проектировал башню, не думал, что кто-то будет штурмовать ее стены так. С членом наперевес. Так что да, произошедшее немного выбило его из колеи.

Локи меж тем наконец вытащил свое могучее достоинство из вынужденного плена и теперь печально смотрел на Тони.

— Ладно… Ладно, мы что-нибудь придумаем, — Тони нерешительно дотронулся до руки Локи, не зная, позволено ли ему большее после демонстрации. Локи схватился за его пальцы, словно утопающий.

— Только не предлагай попробовать наоборот, — опередил он открывшего было рот Тони, — я не ханжа и мне неважно, кто сверху, но…

— Там у тебя тоже все… стенобитное, да?

— Хуже.

— Что может быть хуже стенобитного члена?

— Анус-гильотина.

— Ты сейчас серьезно?

— Дай мне палец от твоей перчатки, если не веришь.

— Поэтому ты не позволял мне?..

— А ты думал, почему? — Локи подозрительно посмотрел на него, и Тони не нашел, что ответить, не желая огорчать еще больше. Но не задать вопрос, который вертелся на языке после всех откровений, попросту не мог.

— Теперь ты расстанешься со мной? — тихо спросил он, боясь ответа и внутренне готовясь к нему.

— О, Энтони! Конечно нет, — Локи наконец обнял его, и у Тони немного отлегло от сердца, — если ты только сам этого не хочешь? — он тревожно заглянул Тони в лицо.

— Я? Нет! Точно нет. И мы что-нибудь придумаем. Потом. А пока... Может, все же будем по старинке, руками? Идет?

Локи снова обнял его, прижимая к себе еще крепче, позволяя расслабиться и почувствовать, что его эрекция, как и собственное желание Тони, на удивление, никуда не делись. Наверное, Тони был немного сумасшедшим. Потому что влюбился в бессмертного бога. И не собирался его отпускать как минимум до собственной смерти. Что бы там еще ни приготовила сволочь-судьба.

Локи же, мягко направляя Тони обратно в сторону кровати, думал о том, что Тони, как он и надеялся, принял новость на удивление хорошо. Теперь оставалось только дождаться нового урожая с дерева Идунн и осторожно подтолкнуть своего смертного к идее еще одного обновления собственного организма. Безопасного, в отличие от той же Экстремис. И тогда уж они ого-го, оторвутся по полной программе! А пока… Пока Тони прав, вполне можно обойтись руками. И ртом.


End file.
